paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Land of Oz
Summery Chase, Skye and Marshall were playing outside when a tornado came and magicaly transports them to the Land of Oz. The only way for them to get back to Adventure Bay is to go to the Emerald City to see the wizard with the help of a scarecrow, a tinman and a lion. Together, they faced many dangers, challenged by obsticles and fight the Wicked Witch of the West. Will the three pups ever get back to Adventure Bay? Charaters PAW Patrol * Chase (Main) * Skye (Main) * Marshall (Main) * Rosie * Rocky * Zuma * Everest * Tundra * Rubble * Ryder Oz * The Munchkins * Tadeepoop the Good Witch of the North * Scarecrow * Tinman * Lion * People of the Emerald City * Wizard/Carlos * Wicked Witch of the West * The Winkees * Glinda the Good Witch of the South Story (On a cloudy day, the pups are playing at the pup-park) (Chase and Skye are near the swingset when Marshall walked over to them) Marshall: You two look like your having a good time. Skye: Yep we are. Chase: Mh mm. (Ryder, Rosie and Everest walked over to the three pups) Ryder: Hey pups. Skye: Hey Ryder. Ryder: I have to tell you something. Marshall: What? Ryder: I've listened to the whether report learned that theres a tornado coming. Everest: So we told everyone to stay inside until the storm passes. Rosie: And that means after playing, we can put our vechles inside the garage. (Suddenly, the wind started to pick up) Zuma: Woah! The wind is stawting to get stronger. Rocky: We better take shelter. (Ryder and the pups ran to a nearby storm shelter) (Chase looked behind him and what he saw made him stoppped running and shocked) Skye: *Stopped running* What is it Chase? Chase: Look! (He points his paw to a huge twister heading right for the park) (Marshall stopped running realized that he needs his medical gear) Marshall: Oh no! I need my medical gear! *Ran towards his ambulance* Chase and Skye: Marshall! *Ran after him* (Ryder turned around and saw Chase, Skye and Marshall running for the ambulance) Ryder: No pups come back its too dangerous! Marshall: I just going to get my gear. (Marshall opened his ambulance and went inside) (Skye and Chase went inside the ambulance when Marshall gets his cap on) Chase: Marshall, what were you doing? Marshall: I just need my medic gear just in case. Skye: Now we better get to the- (The wind made the doors closed on the three pups) Chase: Uh oh! (The twister got close to the ambulance and then the ambulance lifted off the ground and spined around two or three times) Skye: Whats happening? Marshall: *Opened the door and looks down* I think the tornado picked up the ambulance. *Closes the door* Chase: What!? (The ambulance flyed higher and higher, Skye is starting to get worried) Skye: *Worried* Chase, I'm scared. Where are we going to end up? Chase: I don't know. Marshall: *Sits down* Maybe well end up far from Adventure Bay. Chase: Could be. (Then the ambulance started to fall and the pups closed their eyes and hold on to the handles) Pups: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (As the ambulance was falling, the sky turns from gray into aquamarine) (Then the ambulance landed on its side and the pups fell ontop of each other) Skye: Are you to OK? Marshall: Yes. Chase: Me to. (The pups got up) Marshall: Do you think that everything is alright? Skye: Maybe. Chase: Lets see. (The pups opened the door and they gasped) Pups: *Gaspes* (What they saw was a beautiful place with trees, flowers, a stream, a village and a road made of yellow bricks) (The pups walked out of the ambulance) Chase: Where... Where are we? Skye: I don't know. Marshall: Me either. (Just then, three men wearing blue clothes were walking towards the pups and with them is a woman dressed in white wearing a hat and holding an umbrella) Woman: Well hello younge pups. Skye: Hello. Um who are you? Woman: Well I'm Tadeepoop, the good witch of the north. Chase: Your a witch? Man #1: Yeah. Man #2: She is a witch. Tadeepoop: And we want to thank you three. Marshall: Us? Skye: For what? Man #3: For killing the wicked witch of the east. Chase: The who? Tadeepoop: The wicked witch of the east. *Points her umbrella* Look! There are her two feet. (Skye, Chase and Marshall turned their heads and were shocked) (There were a pair of silver shoes with feet in them sticking out from under the ambulance) Marshall: Oh no! Man #2: But its a good thing you did. Chase: But may I ask you? Where are we? Tadeepoop: Well your in the Land of Oz of course. Skye: The Land of Oz? Tadeepoop: Yes! Come all show you. (The four went a hill with a big view of the land) Tadeepoop: Behold the Land of Oz. As far as I can see. Chase: *Gasps* But where Adventure Bay go? Tadeepoop: My dear, Oz is the only land I know. Chase: Oh *Whimpers* (They began to walk back to the ambulance) Skye: How are we going to get home? Marshall: I don't know. Everyone will miss us. Man #1: *Calling out* Hey madam, come look at this. (Tadeepoop and the pups rushed over to the ambulance to see steam raising up and feet disappeared, and that is left are the shoes) Skye: What happened to her? Tadeepoop: It looks like the sun dried her up. *Picks up the shoes* Here. Chase: I don't think any of us will wear those. Tadeepoop: Thats OK. *Grabs a wand* Onto the paws you go you magic shoes. (The shoes floated up and blinked) Marshall: Huh? *Looks down at his paws* (The shoes appeared on his front paws and two more appeared on his back paws, then they turned into pup sized booties) Skye: Wow Marshall the shoes look good on you. Marshall: Yeah they do. Chase: Thanks for the gift. But we really need to get back home. Is there anyone around here do you think who can help us? Tadeepoop: Well you three can go to the Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz. Marshall: The Wizard of Oz? Man #2: Yeah! If anyone could get you home, he can. Skye: How do we get there? Tadeepoop: Just follow... *Points her wand to a road made of yellow bricks* the yellow brick road. (Just then the men bowed and the witch turned around and disappeared and the men walked away) Chase: Well lets get going shall we? (The pups went to the yellow brick road and walked in the west direction) (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (The pups kept walking down the yellow brick road until they came to a cornfield) TBCCategory:Crossovers Category:Pups' Adventures